


The only person I've ever truely loved more than myself

by Sat_turday



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sat_turday/pseuds/Sat_turday
Summary: A tale of love lost to time. A collection of old tales from back in 'nam in 1968 about 2 men. A simple man from a simple family and a simple life that holds a secret that he swore never to tell a single soul, and a junkie like no ones ever seen before. He has this aura that no one can really describe, but that just make him the talk of the camp once he shows up out of seemingly nowhere.Story will be in both klaus' and Dave's pov





	The only person I've ever truely loved more than myself

The year was 1968, a scrawny junkie just arrived in the Vietnam war clueless, pantsless, and beaten bloody. He arrived from 50 years in the future, a former icon doomed to the fate of so many children in the same harsh spotlight he was in. All of his siblings treated as lab rats rather than kids. He got the short end of the stick, his father downright abused him without remorse because of his fear of his own abilities. This particular child was dubbed number four. Later to be known as Klaus Hargreeves.

In his adult years things weren't much different, living in and out of rehab and on and off the very same streets that he snuck out with his,  now dead, brother Ben. Klaus had to fend for himself, his entire life he was a baby bird reaching up towards the sky hoping for salvation of any kind. He fell into drug abuse due to the events of his childhood and struggled to stay sober for more than a day. He spent his days sleeping around in hope of staying off the streets. Even when he went missing, held hostage in a shitty motel room for days, no one thought about him. 

His entire life got twisted into something unrecognizable as the aftermath of the kidnapping. He found the item that both saved and ruined his life, the salvation he was looking for and heartache more painful than anything he's felt in the past, a single briefcase. A single briefcase that could change history, and it did, even if it was just for two people.

Shifting our focus to another man, surprisingly similar, but also different in every aspect. A simple man born to a simple family. His father was the preacher at the church in his tiny town. He was a small town celebrity with a secret that could ruin him forever if it somehow got out. 

He was tired of keeping it, he just wanted to admit to the sin he had committed and hope for salvation. It was eating him up inside to hear his own father speaking such awful words about what he was, and by extension him. He knew what he was doing, he knew he couldn't change it he tried so hard. He just had to accept that his fate was set in stone. 

He sat at the end of the dinner table, thinking about all the times his family spent here, and how this would be the last normal one. As he thought he could feel his face start to burn with the heat of complete despair. He pushed back the tears and took one last look at his father, his cold dead eyes and paper pale skin were draped in soft shadows from the single light over them. 

He swallowed his pride and said a single prayer under his breath. He a simple phrase slip from his mouth, a phrase that would grant him stares of complete disbelief and disgust. His father was the first to speak, he went to lengths that he didn't even think were possible, even for him. As his own father, the father that loved him for so many years before was scolding him for something he had no control over he completely regretted his choice. He looked over to his mother, her face twisted into a look of sorrow and disgust, all she could mutter out was a name that would be treated like nothing but a hollow in husk of what it used to be, 'Dave-'. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt the heat from before return, he couldn't take it, he let the tears stream down his face, he got up in complete defeat and ran up to the room that he's lived in since he was 5. It didn't feel the same, it all felt empty now. He could never go back to this dammed place. He decided that the only way he could escape was to join the army, a thing the entire country was dreading. He decided that he would rather lose his life than come back here.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo whatup this was originally on wattpad but I decided against it because like, I dont wanna be bombarded with 13 year olds lmao. This Chapter was the only Chapter posted son everything from the next Chapter on is ao3 exclusive.


End file.
